leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax
|date = February 21, 2009 (Alpha) |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 423 (+83) |mana = 235 (+35) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+3.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 22 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.45) |speed = 325 }} Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends.Jax's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities |secondname = Empower |secondinfo = (Active): Jax charges his weapon with energy, causing his next attack to deal additional magic damage. *'Cost:' 20 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Counter Strike |thirdinfo = (Passive): Increases Jax's dodge chance. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Jax stuns surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals magic damage to them. Usable only within 7 seconds of dodging an attack. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 4.5 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Relentless Assault |ultiinfo = (Passive): Jax's basic attacks increase his attack speed for 2.5 seconds (max 10 stacks). Every 3rd consecutive attack deals bonus magic damage. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Jax's speed allows him to reduce incoming magic damage. For few seconds his magic resistance is increased. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds |ultilevel2 = }} Notes * is not considered an attack, but it applies if the buff is on Jax. *Even though the tooltip doesn't state this, grants Jax a 20% movement speed bonus for approximately a second if he continues to run after landing. This is most likely aimed at making it easier to follow up a with a normal attack. The bonus does not occur if Jax does not continue to run after landing, however. * refreshes attack timer on cast. * counts as an on-hit effect, like or . *If two Jax leap at roughly the same time, the damage will happen as they go past each other, and they will land where the other started to jump (same with . If a activates as you are jumping, the damage will take place when you hit the floor but you will not follow Katarina. This can result in her death with you not getting the kill. *While using you can be affected by all types of CC. This will result in the intended effect occurring where you land. Examples: ** uses at the same time you use - you are knocked back from the point at which you would land (the animations for both your jump and the knockback will play simultaneously). **You pass over the particle for while jumping. You are snared at your landing point (the snare effect will appear around you while you are in mid-air). ** also affects Jax even though he is technically jumping over the mushroom. *Jax can cast his other spells while jumping with . , for example, can be cast mid-jump to stun the enemies around your landing point. References Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release